


Nightmare

by Mashiiron



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashiiron/pseuds/Mashiiron
Summary: Salem is defeated and team RWBY is know across remnant as heroes.  However Ruby is haunted by nightmares of their fierce battle.  Thankfully Weiss is there to comfort her girlfriend and team leader.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 47





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Classic "Comfort your s/o after a nightmare cliche". 
> 
> But I had to write one. Thanks for reading!

_"This world shall cease, child, by my hand. Ozpin leads you far from the truth." Salem called out from the darkness._

_She cast shadows upon the room so that I could not see. She had the upper hand in this environment. My heartrate skyrocketed as I tried but failed to keep calm. Without my senses I was no more than a predators prey._

_"I feel peace knowing that after all of this is over, it is you that will know darkness." Her sinister voice called out._

_I jumped, it seemed as if her voice was coming from all directions. In that moment I realized that here, in Salems territory, she was omnipotent. I had no real power here even if I had made it this far._

_"Child, do you fear death?"_

_The temperature of the chamber was steadily declining, as her influence sapped the air of it's warmth._

_"I can feel your fear. Tell me child, why do you do this for Ozpin? He did tell you that you would perish, did he not?"_

_I began channelling my powers, fearful that these last moments will be my last. Knowing that the moment she shows herself to strike might also be my only chance. Salem's voice called out once more from the darkness, this time I could vaguely pinpoint the direction it was coming from._

_"I'll ask again, dear child, do you fear death?"_

_As the voice echoed through the chamber; from the darkness racing faster than any bullet, faster than even my semblance's fastest speeds, came Salem. I had no time to raise my scythe, no time to evade, no time to think. This was it._

From the darkness a voice rang out.   
"Ruby! Ruby wake up!"

"Ahh! Wha-how-what? I-I, Weiss? Weiss?!! Where, where are you Weiss?" I called out to the void.

Cool slender arms wrapped themselves around my torso. Grounding me to reality and shaking me out of my nightmare for good. 

"Shhhh, it's okay Ruby, I'm right here." I could feel Weiss's soft breaths against my neck as she spoke softly.

I reached up to hold Weiss's arms. Slender yet toned muscle was prominent as those muscles were built up from years of fencing, and being a huntress. Weiss was spooing me from behind, cradling me as if to say, "I've got you." Her legs were tangled up in mine and I could feel her small bust against my back. I slowly began to sync my breathing with her's and after a few minutes I was calm.

Weiss's skin was cold, yet in her tender embrace I couldn't help but feel warm. I turned around and searched blindly for Weiss's face. Once I had an idea of where it was, I leaned forward to rest my forehead against her's.

"Another nightmare?" She asked quietly.

"Mhmm, the same one as always." I replied while trying to dig deeper in her embrace.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She whispered.

A bubble of guilt welled up in my chest. No one knew what happened up there that night. All anyone knew was that we won, that I won. Weiss only wanted to help but I couldn't bring myself to talk about what happened. Until now perhaps.

"Okay, lets talk about it." I whispered

I felt Weiss stiffen momentarily, obviously trying to be a supportive girlfriend, but probably not quite ready herself for this talk.

"That night, in Salem's chamber, I should have died."

"No, don't say that Ruby, you won!" Weiss whispered against my skin. I could almost feel her lips trace the words against my collar more than I heard her voice.

"But it was because of her mistake that I won. She tried to use the technique that stole the maiden's powers on me." My voice was trembling now, I felt Weiss place a hand on my cheek.

"Look at me Ruby." Weiss' voice seemed to echo out in the darkness of our room.

I opened my eyes and slowly the prosthetic orbs adjusted to the low light enabling me to see Weiss' face. I could see Weiss clearly but I suspected it was due to the eyes she gave me. I suspected that Weiss could not see me in the dark of our room.

"Mistake or not, even though she took your powers from you. Even if it was her fault she lost, I don't care about any of that! You're still here with me and that's all I care about." Weiss said as she cupped my face with her hand.

The dam holding back my emotions broke in that moment. Tears began to flow freely down my face. Weiss finger brushed against my face and wiped away my tears.

"I was so scared I would lose Weiss. I was on the back foot the whole fight and I couldn't bear the thought of losing and leaving you alone. Of leaving Yang, and Blake alone." I choked out between sobs.

Weiss continued to wipe my face of tears with one hand. She raked her fingers through my crimson locks with the other. "It's okay now Ruby. Salem is gone and we're together. That's all that matters."

Weiss leaned forward and captured my lips. Our kisses were gentle, Weiss was pouring all of her love for me into our kisses. "Alright my little rose, let's get some sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow."

Weiss wrapped her arms around me and in her embrace I felt safe. "Hey, Weiss?" I asked against her skin.

"Yes dear?" Weiss asked as she continued to stroke my hair soothingly.

"Can you sing to me?" I asked nervously. I always loved when my girlfriend sang to me but the occurrences were few and far between. To my surprise Weiss began to hum a lullaby.

I cozied up to Weiss's form as I let her soothing voice take me to slumber. My eyes grew heavy and after a moment I was fast asleep.

"Goodnight my precious rose." Weiss said as she too joined me for sleep.

I awoke the next morning to the suns rays shining through our curtains. I buried my face deeper into my girlfriend's neck as I tried to drift back to sleep.

A few minutes of laying awake I accepted my fate and began kissing Weiss's neck to get her up.

"Ugh, Ruby, it's too early go back to sleep dolt." Weiss groaned.

"Come on, babe, it's already past ten. We have to meet Yang and Blake in a couple hours." I purred while peppering Weiss's alabaster skin with kisses.

Weiss rolled onto her side wrapping me up in her arms, "Don't remind me, I know it's inevitable that I see that brute. But I enjoy waking up and not thinking about it." I could feel her face contort into a pout against my skin.

I nuzzled my nose into the ivory hair I loved so much. "Awww come on Weiss, my sisters not that bad. And plus you should be excited! It's finally time to start my combat rehabilitation."

"I still think you could wait a while more, I mean you did just save the world not even a month ago. Your muscles probably haven't even atrophied much." Weiss said unconsciously holding me tighter.

I pressed a gentle kiss to my girlfriend's lips, "I know we just fought Salem, but there are still Grimm out there and we still have a job to do."

I could tell Weiss was having trouble thinking about going back on the frontline after our battle with Salem. But she and I both knew I was right. We still had a job to do, and while this break was nice, people were still dying every day thanks to the chaos Salem caused. Even though we defeated her, until the kingdoms are rebuilt and the Grimm are driven back outside the walls, our job wont be finished.

"I know my muscles are still in shape, and my muscle memory is all still there, but... I have to get used to fighting with these new eyes." I mumbled

Weiss's hold tightened even further, "I know Ruby, I'm just scared. I almost lost you once, but I know that we still need to go out there. Just this time we'll be able to take on whatever we may face as a team. And we'll have each others backs."

"Awww yeah team RWBY is soon to be back in action!" I proclaimed.

"Soon my little rose, now come on we can still get a few more minutes of sleep." Weiss said before giving me a short peck and raising the covers over our heads.

And for the first time in a month, I felt like there would be no more nightmares. Because now that Salem is defeated I don't have to fight alone. I've got my whole team watching my back.


End file.
